Lee Tockar
|birthplace = Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada |family = Polly Cordwell (spouse) |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Visual Artist |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1989-present |status = Active |agent = Caroline Young }}Lee William Tockar (born February 11, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor and visual artist who works for several studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is also a writer of children's literature, a musician, sculptor, illustrator and collected painter. Tockar is best known for his work on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, George in George of the Jungle, Doktor Frogg on League of Super Evil, and the titular character of Yakkity Yak, as well as the evil Makuta Teridax in the Bionicle films. He also founded FanBuilt.com. Biography Tockar was born in Kelowna, British Columbia on February 11, 1969. At the age of five, Tockar told his mother that he wanted to "grow up to be a cartoon". Tockar did not initially understand the concept of a cartoon when he made the statement. At the age of ten, Tockar won first place in a talent show for his vocal impersonations of Kermit the Frog and Bugs Bunny. At the age of 12, Tockar won his first public speaking award for reading a two-thousand word essay on horror films. During his teenage years, before graduating from Kelowna Secondary School, Lee opened a graphic arts business which enabled him to travel around British Columbia and paint wall murals for restaurants. In 1988, he won the British Columbia Playwright competition for his original work, "Confessions", which was performed at the Waterfront Theatre on Granville Island in Vancouver, British Columbia. A year later in 1989, he was runner-up for his second play, "You Obviously Weren’t Listening". In 2008, Tockar was presented with the 2008 Electronic Animation Award for "Best Male Voice-over Artist of the Year" for his portrayal of George in George of the Jungle; the award was handed to him by Family Guy creator and actor Seth MacFarlane. Tockar is signed under the Alliance of Canadian Cinema, Television and Radio Artists and the Union of British Columbia Performers. Tockar was nominated for the 2012 UBCP/ACTRA Best Voice award. He is the president of Multi Mania Entertainment Incorporated and a co-artistic producer, writer and creator for Holy Molee Entertainment Incorporated. He is also the founding creator and CEO of Fanbuilt Productions. Tockar currently resides in Vancouver, British Columbia. In 2012 Tockar announced a new project, called FanBuilt, where animators and producers can collaborate on major projects and compete for prizes. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Mr. Sparks, Additional Voices (US Dub) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) - Tiny (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Kyoko-chan (ep. 21), King Customer (ep. 80) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Moori (eps. 173-287), Rock (ep. 203), Pintar (eps. 214-215), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - General Duraham *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Izumo (eps. 94-95), Gyu-Oh (eps. 94-95) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - S.E.E.D. Medical Technician #1 (ep. 5) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Colonel Roger (ep. 12) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - WoodMan, Mr. Higsby *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Cousteau Captain, Orb Fleet Commander (ep. 25), Kira's Father (eps. 28-29) (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Mr. Higsby, WoodMan (ep. 32) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Herbert Von Reinhard, Ian Lee, Malik Yardbirds (Ocean Dub) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2010) - Frieza (Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Takuma (ep. 298), Galactic Overlord Tiramisu (ep. 299) Anime Films *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) - Riot Police, Cadet Trivia & Fun Facts: *Recipient of the 2013 and 2017 Leo Awards for Best Performance in an Animation Program or Series for his role as Pronto the Magnificent in the SlugTerra episodes "Endangered Species" and "Get Pronto". *Writer of the League of Super Evil episodes "Steeeeve!!!" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Stupid". External Links *Lee Tockar at the Internet Movie Database *Lee Tockar at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions